We'll Make It
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: You’re the only fan that truly matters in my book. Baby, I know we’re far…New York is far from Calgary; I know that. Believe me, I do. I’ve counted the exact kilometres there are between us ::DASEY:: T just to be safe!


**We'll Make It**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Another one-shot! R&R PLEASE!!**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

---I miss you. It's too far; my boss is a jackass and it's been too long. I can't keep going without you beside me. I know this was my choice at first, but you said it would be fine. I don't blame you; but I need you. It's hard, I'm barely getting by. Minimum wage, university, rejected auditions…it seems like if I keep going I'll fall flat on my face. Don't you see that? I need you with me. I can't do it without you. It seems like, the harder I try; the harder it gets. I can't take much more of it. I'm losing oxygen, space…money. I'm losing time. I need help, I need you.

---I know, Baby, believe me, I know. But my being there won't help much. I'm still struggling. I've got close to no money, and soon I think I'll be in dept. I know we thought this would be easier. I know, Baby. But you're talented. They'll see that soon, I promise. Right now I'm struggling for a real recognition on the team. We'll make it; make it big. Both of us. You'll dance, I'll play MVP. I know it'll happen. I can see it. We'll be fine; I just know. I know, "that's ridiculous, Derek, you don't know those sort of things. You can't tell me what's in our future". I know, Babe, you've told me that too many times to count. But I love you. And I'm here. We'll make it.

_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

---I know you do, and I love you too; but…you can't tell me it'll be okay. I know I've said it before, but you don't know what's ahead of us. Don't go all spaz on me, I know I've said it over a hundred times…but it's true. You know it's true. I just hope that you're right; that our lives will be perfect. Together. I have faith in you, Baby. I know you can do this. Keep trying; you're amazing…you just gotta show 'em how amazing you are. I believe in you. You're the best I've seen when you really try. Remember high school? Everyone was cheering you on, and as they cheered, you got better. I'm rooting for you, Baby. Remember that. Your number one fan is always cheering you on.

---That's all I need. For you to be cheering me on. You're the only fan that truly matters in my book. Baby, I know we're far…New York is far from Calgary; I know that. Believe me, I do. I've counted the exact kilometres there are between us. But not long, I can feel it, I can tell that it's about to get better. I just know it. And I'm not spazzing out. I'm anti-spaz for the record. And it's a huge change from SJST to this hell-hole. Trust me; huge difference. There…everybody knew who I was. The whole school was chanting me on. Here…let's just say the coach doesn't get my name right sometimes. And don't forget, while you're cheering for me, I'm cheering for you. And those legs…;)

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

---If it helps, you can think of my legs while you play. But only in that situation. And I know you cheer me on…choosing to ignore the fact you think about my legs while doing so…and to know that is all I need. You give me the strength to keep going, to keep doing what I do. Maybe you're right…maybe it'll work out. I always think about you. Sometimes…if I concentrate enough I can feel your lips on mine. I miss that feeling, Derek. I miss _you_. I can't wait till I get to be in your arms again. Till I'm safe and warm with you. I've gotta admit, life sucks. It's hell. I got turned down for three auditions in a week. And my pay was docked because I was writing an SA on the job. Rent is overdue and I'm being threatened to get evicted. I really hope this gets better soon Derek. I hope your right.

---So do I, Case. I really am trying though. I play left wing now. Instead of that stupid defence I used to play; I think the coach is actually starting to notice. I'm really sorry I can't help with your rent, Baby. I really am. I'm barely getting by, myself. I'm scraping up everything I've got for my own rent. But I promise, Baby; as soon as I can, I'm flying you over here and life will be perfect. Just like everything else is when you're around. You'll get discovered. I know you will; you're amazing, talented, beautiful…you're just perfect. You'll do fine in school, and I'm sure your rent problem will be solved. I wish I could be there with you; holding you…being able to kiss you. I sometimes stare at blank walls and see your eyes. I love you, Baby. I know I'm right. Soon, Baby, soon. I know it. You'll be discovered, and we'll be living a life of gold. And I'll get to hold you again, dance with you, and do…other things with you.

_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

---I'm so happy for you, Baby! I got the money. I was able to pay the rent. I'm so relieved; I really can't wait until I'm in your arms. I love you so much. Maybe life is starting to fall in place. I got a call-back. For a show on _Broadway_, Broadway Derek, _Broadway_! And for the lead! I was so happy I did that little jig you used to do when you scored the winning goal for your team in high school…I should've never taught you how to do that…I got a raise, too. Not by much, but when you live from pay check to pay check…it makes a difference. I'm waiting until you can hold me, kiss me, dance with me…that other thing you're talking about…that sounds good too. I love you, Derek. I can't wait to see you again. And I can't help but think you're right; that our life is falling into place.

---See? God; you don't know how relieved I am to know you're doing fine. I'd do anything to have you live a perfect life. Times are hard, Baby, I know that. We knew that it wouldn't exactly be a breeze. But it's getting better. Like I said it would; I miss you so much, Baby Girl. You don't even know. It's so far away; you're too far away from me. I can barely take it. I think I'm going insane without you by my side. Your responsibility grew on me so much I actually miss it. My apartment is organized…but it's only because I don't have much but food and cheap furniture that was already in here. You mean so much to me, Case. I really need you with me. But it'll get better. I'll go to the NHL and you'll go to Broadway and dance to wacko songs; and I'll watch you and love you all the same.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you_

_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

---Derek…Baby, I did it! I'm in! I'm the lead! I'm singing and dancing on Broadway! Baby, this is it, my big break! God; I hope you're doing as well as I am. I have you to thank for all of this; if it weren't for you I would've never had made it this far. I love you; oh my God I love you! You told me I'd do it and I did. Derek, please tell me you're doing okay. I need to know you're doing well. Soon we'll be together again and I can't wait, but it'll be so much easier if you're okay. I need to be in your arms. I need to feel your lips against mine. I need to hear you say you love me; instead of these damn e-mails. I can't rush to the library everyday to read what you said to me; it's hard and public transportation adds up. Please tell me you're doing okay. I need to hear you tell me you love me…in person.

---Oh, thank God, Casey! I was beginning to worry about you way too much. The captain broke his arm…I'm in his place. I'm captain, Babe. I'm going to get discovered soon. I know it. Your show will be a hit. I know it will; if you're in it, it'll be amazing. I wish I could watch you. And protect you from other guys…I know it's hard. But it's getting better already. I can see our lives are changing before our eyes; it's getting so much better, Babe. It'll be perfect. We'll make it. I'm positive our lives will be great. I only need you here and it'll all fall into place on its own. We'll lead perfect lives. You dancing, my playing hockey…perfect, Baby, it'll be perfect.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

---It was a hit. I could pay my rent ten times over with plenty to spare, Babe! This is such an amazing feeling. I'm going to see you soon, and when I do I'll never leave you again. We just gotta keep going for a little while longer. Just a little bit longer. I miss you, Derek. So, so, so much! I owe all this too you. You gave me the courage I needed to keep going. Without you I would've given up long ago. I can't wait to see you. I hope you're doing as well as I am. I really hope our lives are almost there. You were right, Derek. I should've listened and believed so long ago. But that's all we really needed to do. Believe and keep going. And soon…going will bring back to you. I love you.

---Perfect! Only one word. We made it, Babe. I'm now playing centre forward for the Toronto Maple Leafs! Baby…our life is perfect now! We did it! God; I can't wait to hold you. I'm booking a flight for you right now. I'll see you on Friday. I'll send the rest of the information later. Your ticket's waiting for you at the airport. I'm counting the minutes, Baby. Every time I look it's a minute less I have to wait to see you again. I love you, Casey. And our life is already so close to being perfect.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Casey stood in the terminal at the airport in Toronto. Derek had left Calgary and had told her that her flight was to Toronto. But now she had no idea where he was in the bustle of people around her. She looked around and saw there was a crowd gathered in one corner. Curious; Casey walked over to see was all the chaos was about.

"Can I have an autograph?" Someone beside her yelled out. The man in the middle of the chaos turned around and nodded while smiling. He signed the notebook then looked at Casey. He took his sunglasses off and she let out a squeal. Jumping into his arms and swinging her arms around his neck.

"Derek!" She said happily and he picked her up and spun her around. "Oh my God! You're famous!" She cried out before he put his lips to hers in a deep kiss. The crowd erupted with awes and a few disappointed noises made by girls.

"Casey, I can't believe it's you!" He hugged her tightly and she smiled at him. "I missed you so much." He whispered and they left the terminal. A swarm of paparazzi went loud with questions as light-bulbs went off.

"Derek! Who is she?" One asked. Derek smiled and looked at the girl whose waist his arm was draped around.

"My fiancée." He answered and the two left. Both smiling and holding onto each other. "Now…I'm quite eager to do…other things." He said smirking and winking at her. She laughed and blushed.

"I'm sure you are." She said; winking at him. He smirked suggestively and they left to his much nicer and easily paid for apartment. Off to do…other things.

**A/N: Yeah, this is what you get when you listen to Eminem at ten o'clock right before you go to bed. Don't judge me. REVIEW PLEASE!! I hope you like it!**


End file.
